crossedlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
Atlas is an LNER D49 steam locomotive and is the main character of 'Crossed Lines'. With hardly any memory of his past, he now lives on the Waterdown Railway with his new friends. But despite his new life, he still longs to learn of his past, which in turn takes him on many adventures with the engines of Waterdown and others beyond. ----'CHARACTER HISTORY' ----Atlas used to work on the Masonry Bridge Railway with another LNER engine named Ember, being the No.2 Engine of Masonry Bridge. The two engines were trusted by the other engines to talk to their controller. However, when the end of steam on the line arrived in the late 1950s, and the controller favoured diesel power, the two engines developed a rift in how to try to survive, Atlas favoring to keep working as normal with the intention of being bought while Ember took a more rebellious approach. This, in turn, lead to a massive falling out with Atlas feeling guilty for his actions. However, he would unintentionally become a victim of Ember's final plan, which causes the Tatlo-on-the-Green Rail Disaster of 1958, in which Atlas collided with another train and was severely damaged in the accident. Eventually, by 1960, he was brought to the Waterdown Railway. ----'CHARACTER PERSONA' ----Atlas is typically a very friendly, kind and brave Steam Engine who is always willing to help others, because of this Atlas is very popular among the other engines and people of the Waterdown Railway. However, despite his good heart, Atlas does get annoyed at some of the other engines and people particularly, Clay, Ince Castle, Cojak and most of all Mr. Traverse. After his visit to Masonry Bridge Scrapyard, however, Atlas became restless, annoyed and less concentrated when doing his work. ----'LIVERY' ----Atlas is currently painted in LNER Apple Green. He wore the same colour at Masonry Bridge. ----'BASIS' ----Atlas is based on an LNER D49 4-4-0 locomotive. They were named after fox hunts and shires. One, 246/62712 Morayshire has been preserved on the Bo'ness and Kinneil Railway. ----'APPEARANCES' ---- * Public Enemy * Down The Drains * From Dusk Until Dawn * Going Haywire * Nightmares * The Mail Bag Snag * Rebel Iron (does not speak) * Kindred Spirits Specials * Merry Christmas Lines (audio) * The Importance of Being Atlas * 2016 SIF Alternative Christmas Message * The Long Journey Home (cameo) ----'Voice Actor' ---- *Haydn: Public Enemy Onwards ----'TRIVIA' ---- *The real D49 No.222 was named 'The Berkeley', after a foxhound pack in the west of England. The engine was built in 1934 and was withdrawn and scrapped in November 1958. *Atlas has been seen and mentioned in every single episode. *Atlas was selected by SIForum's as the character that will deliver the 2016 SIF Christmas Message. ----'GALLERY' ---- Sleeping.png|Atlas Sleeping Atlas and ember.png|Atlas (right) and Ember (left) Atlas.JPG MerryChristmasLinesAtlasIcon.png|Atlas wearing a Santa hat, in Merry Christmas Lines 1280px-LNER D49 246 'Morayshire' at Doncaster Works.jpg|Atlas real life counterpart TheRealBerkeleyLocomotiveBasis.jpg|The Real D49 No. 222 "Berkeley" Locomotive of Atlas File:AtlasArtwork.png|Atlas Fan Artwork by GBHtrain Category:Steam Engines Category:WaterdownRailwayEngines Category:Characters